


在？变弯吗？

by VictoricaCecilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoricaCecilia/pseuds/VictoricaCecilia
Summary: 复联里的女生都很喜欢和Natasha Romanoff女士在一起，至于她们是直是弯那就……
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 3





	在？变弯吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 1.ooc 沙雕无剧情  
> 2.冬哥性转要素  
> 3.私设有 和原作背景不一样（大家都很沙雕）人见人爱黑小寡有。

1.  
全美最有魅力的人是谁？  
估计大部分人的回答会是Tony Stark，亿万富翁，聪明机智，会说情话富有魅力……总之，有谁能拒绝Tony Stark呢？  
Tony Stark谁不可以呢？

2.  
“呵”Tony看了一眼就关上了网页，谁不可以，全复联的女性都不可以。  
复仇者联盟有一条铁打的定律：无论是直女还是les，大家都会喜欢和Natasha Romanoff女士在一起。Stark工业实际掌权人Pepper也未能逃过这条定律，无数个夜晚，Tony一个人孤零零地抱着被子坐在床上，而Pepper女士则是在外面和黑寡妇女士过女士之夜。  
如果玛丽苏有形象，那一定是黑寡妇，Tony愤愤地咬了一口甜甜圈。  
有谁能快来把这尊大佛收了啊，愤愤的Tony瘫在沙发上愤愤地想。

3.  
把大佛收了是不可能的这辈子都不可能的。  
自由的Natasha从来都是万花丛中过片叶不沾身的。  
被Friday告状的Natasha就去迫害了Tony，而Tony却是一段痛诉“三面特工，你连我的宝贝女儿你都不放过吗？你还记得她是个孩子吗？”  
“那你还记得她只是个ai吗？她为什么喜欢我该反思的不是你吗？”  
“……我不管你得负责！”  
最后在Jarvis的保护下，Tony只是破财免灾，并未挨打。  
听完故事的Victorica咽下薯片，“小心真香啊。”  
“不会。”Natasha坚定地摇摇头。  
“赌一个月工资。”  
“你的工资我准备收下了。”Natasha信心满满。

4.  
在又一次毁灭九头蛇的基地后，复仇者联盟喜迎新人，Jamie Barnes。  
虽然有着冬日战士这样酷炫霸气的代号，但本人只是个可可爱爱的女孩子而已。

当然，第一次听说冬日战士的真名的Vic疑惑地问“你是不是还有个姐姐叫Cersi，你们还……”还没说完，Wanda就默默捂上了Vic的嘴“不好意思，这孩子被权游第八季弄得有些精神失常。”  
Jamie点点头表示理解“没关系，第八季确实很操蛋。”  
……  
……  
原来美少女也会说脏话，Vic幻灭的想。

5.  
Jamie长得确实可可爱爱。  
黑色及腰长发，看起来就是让女生羡慕的发量。灰绿色的眸子饱含风情，当她看你时你会觉得她好像在看着你又好像没有。与眼睛不同的是，Jamie却长了一张无辜的包子脸，看起来就是个软妹子，虽然有时候很凶，但就像个炸毛的小猫咪，可可爱爱。  
不得不说九头蛇的审美很在线，Jamie从来都是一身帅气的黑色，身材因为锻炼的原因前凸后翘，身材直逼Natasha。每次Vic看见都会哭唧唧地吃一口柠檬表示非常羡慕。

但这样一个看起来就很美好的女孩子注定与男人无缘。  
“寡姐，你怎么就那么肯定？”Vic瘫在Wanda身上。  
“les达。”  
“……行，你开心就好。”Vic瘫了一会儿，忽然意识到什么“等等，寡姐你不会真的真香了吧”  
“……”机智的Romanoff女士难得失语。  
Vic朝Natasha伸了伸手“来吧。我和Wanda旅行资金有了。”  
Wanda听言眼睛亮了亮，瞬间看向Natasha，伸出了自己的手。  
Natasha十分无奈，“两个月工资，助攻。”  
“没问题。”

远在Tony实验室调试胳膊的Jamie打了一个冷战，此时弱小的Jamie还不知道她即将面临什么。

6.  
由于都很酷爱美剧，Jamie很喜欢和Vic玩，一起吃个饭啊，谈谈心啊，骂骂2db啊……大家也就顺水推舟让Vic领着Jamie适应复联。虽然Wanda表示强烈抗议，但没有任何卵用。  
所以助攻这件事，最大赢家应该是Wanda。

由于要助攻，Vic便推荐Natasha去找Jamie吃饭，顺便Vic把Jamie的各种事项都交代给Natasha，喜欢什么讨厌什么，爱吃什么喜欢穿什么，甚至到Jamie洗澡的时候喜欢唱什么歌穿什么类型的内衣都交代个七七八八。Natasha听完心满意足地离开了。  
见人离开，Wanda凉凉开口“看来你了解她比我还深啊……洗澡的时候喜欢唱Britney Spears？”  
然后Vic就哄Wanda哄了一天。助攻最大输家应该是Victorica女士了。

7.  
坐在餐厅的Jamie就看见Natasha悠闲地走来坐在她的面前。  
Jamie刚要开口便被Natasha制止了“Vic今天有点事，她要去找她女朋友商量假期旅行，”Natasha着重强调了她女朋友这四个字“所以她特地委托我来。”  
“哦。”Jamie点点头。

由于不是很熟，两个人相对无言的吃完一顿饭。虽然这很正常，但对于图谋不轨的Natasha来说，这显然是不可以的。  
Natasha紧急给Vic发消息“我该怎么搭话？”  
过了五分钟Vic才回复“大姐，我哄老婆嘞……”  
“……怎么了”  
“醋坛子翻了呗……你俩快在一起吧，要不我指不定跪多少次搓衣板……”  
“你得先告诉我怎么搭话才能在一起啊……”  
“……那你跟她聊聊最近的美剧吧，老的新的都行她都看。”  
“美剧都有啥？”  
正跪在搓衣板上哄老婆的Vic彻底崩溃了，我还只是个孩子我为什么要承受这些，Vic想。但说出去的承诺泼出去的水，忙还是得帮的“姐姐，咱的业余生活能不能不要只用来撩妹，稍微丰富点好吗？”  
“我劝你谨言慎行。”  
“我错了。你有空找我补课吧，我待会给你列个单子，你慢慢看吧。”  
“OK。”

8.  
第二天，Vic就见到了带着黑眼圈的Natasha“我的妈，寡姐你咋了。”  
“你推荐的剧挺好看的没忍住就熬夜了。”  
“你这个亚子像极了当初熬夜看权游的我。”  
“别贫了你，不说了，我接着看了。”  
“……行。”

接下来的几天，Vic就看着Natasha在补剧和约Jamie之间反复横跳，经历几天相处Jamie也乐得和Natasha出去。Vic搂住Wanda“Wanda，我们以后一定要养个1，我现在有种自家白菜被拱了的感觉。”  
“你那么肯定Jamie是0吗？”  
“Natasha太a了没办法。”  
“哦？我不这么认为。”

9.  
就在Vic觉得终于可以当个撒手掌柜专心看戏的时候，她收到了来自Jamie的信息“那个……Vic，你知道Natasha是直的还是弯的吗？”  
“？？？？？”Vic的表情就像她回复的消息，全是问号。  
“所以……是……？”  
“弯的……不过你问这个干什么呀？”  
“我想追她。”  
“……”那你们为什么不直接表白？Vic捶胸顿足的想，为什么非要找她这个中间商？我是不是可以赚差价？  
“那你知道Natasha喜欢什么吗？”  
“没啥特殊爱好……”  
“可我看她挺喜欢美剧的啊……”  
呵呵，Vic十分想摔手机，为了追你，她可不喜欢咋滴。虽然心中一万句mmp但还是要装模作样的回复“还行吧。真要说，那她挺喜欢口红的。”  
“啥牌子，啥色号？”  
“看着买就行，她不挑，毕竟她是芭比粉都经常涂的女人。”  
“那Vic你陪我去吧，好嘛？”  
“……”  
“QAQ”  
“行行行，我陪你去还不行嘛。”处于求生欲，Vic也把Wanda也拉出去一起挑口红，然后Vic就在旁边看Jamie和Wanda这对母女（划掉）玩得很开心。

Natasha本人自然十分开心，立刻涂上去Vic面前炫耀。  
Vic：行行行，你开心就好。

10.  
情人节快到了，Natasha和Jamie都陷入了焦虑，于是她们不约而同选择去问Vic该怎么表白。  
Vic：我求求你们放过还要考虑给老婆送什么礼物的我吧。  
虽然这么说，Vic还是抽空回复了消息“说什么，怎么说不重要，表达出心意就好。”

但只是说起来简单。  
情人节当天，Jamie和Natasha两个人面对面坐着相对无言。她们很想问问Vic该怎么办，然而Vic一大早就出去和Wanda约会了，晚上直接回泽维尔住。  
万花丛中过，撩妹技术丰富娴熟的Natasha憋了好久也只能憋出“我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。”这样平淡直白的话语。  
Jamie脸红了半天，“我也喜欢你，Natasha。”

11.  
第二天，Vic和Wanda回来便看见了卿卿我我撒狗粮的Natasha和Jamie。Vic感叹，自家白菜终究还是被拱了。  
Tony开口“这她们也在一起了，Pepper是不是就不会有事没事去找那个三面特工了？”  
Wanda拍了拍Tony的肩膀“你想多了，Vic和我在一起也没耽误她和Jamie玩。”  
“……淦。”今天的Tony Stark也是争宠失败的Tony Stark呢。

几个加不进去的梗  
1.  
在一起后两个人顺理成章的住在了一起。晚上，Natasha就想拉着Jamie进行生命大和谐。  
Natasha扑倒Jamie，双手按住Jamie的手腕，低头凑到Jamie的耳边呼了一口气，Jamie的耳朵一下子就红了，Natasha轻笑一声“girl，接下来就慢慢享受吧。”  
然后Jamie瞬间反应过来，一个起身，反压住Natasha，做起Natasha刚刚的动作“是吗，我不这么觉得。”  
（拉灯拉灯）  
第二天，Natasha揉着腰出门接水。  
Wanda搂住一脸三观碎掉的Vic“told ya。”

2.  
Jamie和Natasha在一起后，体重那是呈直线上升。最后还是Vic找到Natasha委婉地提意见“你看我女儿（bu）Jamie和你在一起后是不是……毕竟总改作战服尺寸也挺贵的。”  
然后Natasha便拿走Jamie的零食“别吃了，乖。”  
Jamie：QAQ


End file.
